


The Time Travelers Club

by EveningSkies



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 707 needs a hug, Being Homura Is Suffering, Crossover, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Homura needs a hug, Multiple Crossovers, Nonbinary Frisk, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Rebellion Story, Rebellion Story Spoilers, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans Needs A Hug, Time Loop, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningSkies/pseuds/EveningSkies
Summary: "So welcome to the Time Travelers Club, I guess," says 707, flashing a wide grin to the other two people in the room. Sans snorts at the name and doesn't reply, while Homura rolls her eyes and shakes her head."Why did we even make this group again?"to discuss our eternal suffering."





	The Time Travelers Club

"y'know," Sans says, nonchalantly, "this timeline shit? kinda sucks."

707 snorts, uncrosses his arms, and leans forward heavily while shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Frisk, who had been silently leaning on Sans' shoulder up to that point, shrugs and hops to their feet, seemingly dismissing themself from the room. MC rises to her feet and scurries out shortly after, murmuring an excuse that Sans personally thought was rather pathetic. The door slid shut behind her. Only Sans, Homura, and 707 remained.

"So welcome to the Time Travelers Club, I guess," says 707, flashing a wide grin to the other two people in the room. Sans snorts and doesn't reply, while Homura rolls her eyes.

"Why did we even make this group again?"

"to discuss our eternal suffering." replies Sans, as if it was obvious.

"I mean," 707 ponders his words before conceding with a bitter laugh. "You're not wrong."

"Listen," Homura says, shortly, quick and to the point. "You can't say anything, Saeyoung. You haven't gone through half the shit that I have."

"Now hang on a moment," snaps 707, fists clenching by his side. "Don't call me - "

"And Sans, you say that you've gone through some shit, but you sure don't act like it."

"hey," growls Sans, the pinpricks of light having flickered out of his eyesockets as he glowers fiercely at her, "don't start."

"You haven't watched your friends die, over and over again - "

"uh... hello? newsflash - i had to watch everyone that i've ever loved die before too."

"But you were complacent, Sans," replies Homura, flippantly. "You did absolutely nothing to stop them. You could have stopped them after they killed your brother, or even before. But you didn't, did you?"

"now hang on one diddly darn moment - " Sans begins, holding up a single phalange to emphasize his point. "at least i didn't become a fucking demon and justify it by stating that it was out of love. what the fuck. that's not love. that's obsession, you freak. i'll admit, i made mistakes. but at least i acknowledge them. unlike you."

707 cuts in as Homura opens her mouth to fire back a retort, her face face flushed with anger. 

"Have you died before?"

"No."

"Have you ever been killed by your own brother?"

Homura blanches while shaking her head and she falls abruptly silent. Sans grimaces while 707 looks to be on the verge of tears.

"Then shut the fuck up," 707 commands, the hostility clear in his voice as it cracks painfully. 

"..."

"..."

"...can we just pretend like this meeting didn't happen? and, uh, start over?"

"Sounds good to me," replies 707. "So uh. I'm Luciel. Or 707. Don't call me Saeyoung. Ever again. Please."

"and i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

"My name is Akemi Homura. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Homura intones with a polite dipping of her head.

"right. so, uh, gotta go right about. now? frisk wants me to take them to see muffet and get some grub. can't really stomach those spiders though, always cause my skin to crawl."

"But you don't have a stomach? Or skin?" inquires Homura, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Nice puns," laughs 707, sending a quick wink to Sans. Sans winks back with a cheeky grin before he abruptly teleports, leaving his companions to stare at each other from across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed sans v homura & sans + 707 getting along because they're both depressed memelords oops.
> 
> uhhh idk if im gonna make more than one chapter? up to yall ig. i could make this a series if yall wanted me to lol.


End file.
